In any twenty-four hour period, anywhere in the world, weather conditions will inevitably change. As is well known, such changes can sometimes be considerable and, if not properly prepared for, can be debilitating or, at best, uncomfortable. The situation becomes even more critical when a person is exposed to adverse weather over prolonged periods of time that exceed twenty-four hours. An additional consideration for long-term exposure is the need for sleep.
Many outdoor recreational activities such as hunting, fishing and hiking, as well as vocational activities such as law enforcement, search/rescue, fire-fighting and military operations all require specifically different clothing and equipment. Nevertheless, they all have a common interest in maintaining user comfort and a high-performance capability. In particular, despite whatever the weather conditions might be, there is a need, and a desire, to keep the individual warm and dry.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an over-garment that will afford its user with a freedom-of-movement for outdoor activities that is unrestricted, unhindered and unencumbered by the over-garment. Another object of the present invention is to provide an over-garment which can be easily converted between a plurality of different functional configurations, to include: i) a protective parka, ii) a full body over-garment, iii) a blanket/quilt or shelter and, iv) a sleeping bag. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an outdoor over-garment that is easy to use, simple to manufacture and relatively cost effective.